


WHDAAA SPINOFF: REACTION TO 'GUY'S NIGHT OUT' - NEISSERIA_MENINGITIDIS

by The_Appa_Man



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Gore, Reaction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Appa_Man/pseuds/The_Appa_Man
Summary: Well, with the surge of WHDAAA spinoffs, I wanted to try one to. Here's a reaction fic to my 'Guy's night out' written by my dad, Notsk. Hope you like it. Takes place after cast reacts to arc 4. More details inside.
Relationships: Crusch Karsten/Natsuki Subaru, Emilia/Natsuki Subaru, Natsuki Subaru/Rem
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	WHDAAA SPINOFF: REACTION TO 'GUY'S NIGHT OUT' - NEISSERIA_MENINGITIDIS

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Guys' night out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609812) by [Neisseria_Meningitidis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neisseria_Meningitidis/pseuds/Neisseria_Meningitidis). 



**Watching him die again and again spin off: Cast Reacts to 'Guys' night out' by 'Neisseria_Meningitidis'**

* * *

**CAST REACTS TO GUYS' NIGHT OUT: PROLOGUE**

**(LINK TO GUYS NIGHT OUT: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609812/chapters/67546496#workskin** **)**

**So, before we start, here's a heads up on what's going on. The cast has just watched arc 4, and most of them are quite... depressed. Roswaal is... hehehe.. read about that. Unlike Mohamed's plan, I have not kept the witches here, neither is Subaru awake, because I don't know how he has planned to do that. Please check out Guy's night out if you haven't. It's written by my dad, notsk, and it's amazing. More notes in the end.**

In dark hallway, she was looking at his face from a distance. Thoughts like "How will I face him when he wakes up?" and "What will we talk about first?" were filling up her mind. Even looking at him now made her blush. "How will I explain him that I love him too~~" she thought.

Standing at the door of her room, the silver haired half elf was lost in her own world of dreams. In her dreams, she was reliving the moment when Subaru told her that he loves her. Emilia's heart fluttered upon remembering that. And the sweet moments that followed it. They went back to the mansion and then to the sanctuary. How he cheered her when she took the trials. She could never forget the faces of his parents. They were soooo sweet people. She hoped Subaru might be able to meet up with his parents once more, only if it was guaranteed that he will come back to her side after that. "Ah, I'm such a bad girl", she thought. Such pleasant memories. And what happened after that...

Death. She teared up as she remembered how he was so confused and forced to deal with everything on his own, while she was lying in the graveyard like a cry baby. That moment when she saw her love getting eaten by the rabbits was too hard for her to watch. That scene had scarred her mind for her entire life, and she decided that she is going to keep Subaru above everything else from now on, just like he keeps her. She will never leave his side. Whatever they do, they will do it together. And Subaru won't be dying again, she promised this too herself, and she will never break her promise.

"You woke up quite early, Emilia-sama"

Emilia wiped her tears and looked towards the other end of the hall. The azure haired oni walked towards her, being polite as always.

"Good morning, Rem".

"Good morning Emilia-sama, is there something bothering you?", she asked in an inquisitive but dull tone.

"Mhhmm, I was just thinking about our viewing of arc 4", she said, her voice filled with melancholy.

"Ghk"

"Emilia-sama, please let us not talk about what we saw", Rem requested. Her voice sounded as if she had seen a ghost.

Rem had nightmares the entire night. How she was sleeping peacefully in the mansion, when her love and her elder sister were out there, dying in the sanctuary. She was really useless. But sister had told her to think otherwise, so she will follow if it was meant for the goodwill of her love. The 4th arc had been a nightmare for her, and the amount of love that she had for Subaru had increased infinitely. Those images flashed in her mind again and again. The rabbits eating Subaru, Elsa killing him, Roswaal killing her sister~~~~Ah yes, ROSWAAL...

She bowed down to Emilia and went up the hallway slant. At the upper corner of the room, sat a clown, tied in the corner with chains. His nose and teeth were broken, there were scars on his whole body, a large wound on the chest and his hair was a mess. It was also decided that no one will be using healing magic on him, except if they want to beat him further.

Rem walked upto him and stood still. He looked up at her glaring face.

"Ah... Rem... are you here to... beat me again?".

His voice was broken and he could no longer continue making the weird noises that he used to make. Rem said nothing and bent down, placing her hand on his head.

"Mana of water, heal this body".

"Heh... does this... remind you of something... Rem?", Roswaal murmured.

Rem initially thought he was just saying rubbish, but soon got what he was trying to reference. This was the exact way she had hurt Subaru in the third loop of the second arc, after cutting down his leg. Remembering that, her eyes teared up. But she wiped her tears, and stood straight.

"Yes, it sure does. And I hope you remember what comes next", she said in a grim tone. Saying that, she grabbed the clown by the collar of his torn coat and glared in his eyes.

"Why... Why... Why... WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY, WHYYYYYYY", she screamed as she threw him on the ground and kicked his face constantly. Roswaal coughed out more and more blood but Rem didn't stop, as the kicks kept coming with each successive word.

"That's enough, Rem. Leave him", said Emilia in a calm tone, as she came from behind.

Rem, gradually stopped the kicks and turned around.

"Huh... huh... huh... B-But Emilia-sama-"

Emilia walked forward, not hearing what Rem was trying to say. Roswaal coughed more and more blood on the ground until none was left. After no more blood came out, he looked up to see that Emilia had stopped Rem from hitting him any further. For some reason, that made him smirk as he closed his eyes and said-

"Thank you... huh... Emilia-sama... you have my deepest gratit-"

_Thump_

Roswaal received a kick so hard, his head would have been torn off from his body, if not for the wall beside him into which he crashed. His entire jaw was broken and deformed.

"Don't speak unless you are asked to do so", she ordered.

Rem looked at Emilia with stars of aspiration in her eyes, "She has really grown a lot" she thought.

"You both should stop now, I suppose."

Both Emilia and Rem turned behind to see a little spirit girl with blonde hair standing behind them.

"Beatrice-sama, have you come to join us?" Rem asked with a smug smile.

"As much as Betty would like to make an exception and try to kill that clown all by herself, she would rather not, I suppose. If he dies, that would mean trouble for both the elf girl and Betty's Subaru, in fact", the spirit said.

Emilia walked up to Beatrice and took hold of her hand. "Of course, Beako, I know that", she said with a smile.

"That clown is only alive because of the promise that he had made with Subaru. If Subaru had not made that promise with him, my hand would have been dirtied by blood looong ago", she said, still keeping her smile.

Beatrice took a gulp, but stayed calm.

Emilia then turned towards Rem and whispered, " _Rem, let's go grab our seats already. People will wake up soon and if we don't hurry, the seats around Subaru will be filled"_ she said with a giggle.

"Right behind you, Emilia-sama" Rem smiled at her. "But before that, I have to wake up sister first, so please excuse me", she said as she bowed down and walked towards Ram's room.

"Betty should also go and wake up... Petra, I suppose" Beatrice said with a voice crack.

"Huh" Emilia mused.

"It's not as if Betty has any problem with her sleeping, but young girls should wake up early, in fact. So, Betty will be generous and help her", she said as she blushed and ran towards Petra's room.

Emilia giggled and walked down, taking her seat beside her sleeping knight. She looked at his face and her own face flushed red once again.

"Geez, Subaru you nincopomp, look what you have done to me." She complained with a smile. Then she looked around once to assure herself that no one was there yet. Finding no one around, she gave a quick kiss on Subaru's cheeks, and then hugged him from the side.

"I love you soooo much" said Emilia, as she closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulders, waiting for others to come.

.

.

.

.

In the same hallway, a clown was lying on the floor.

"Heh... Return by death... eh" he said while coughing out a few more drops of blood. "Heh he... how amusing. Finally, this will be more fuuuuuuun now" he said, regaining his previous voice pattern, as his face broke into an ugly smirk.

* * *

His ears twitched and his tail wagged around as he went ahead in his master's room to wake her up.

"Good Myorning, Crusch-saamaa", Felix, the cat boy wished joyfully.

"Good Morning to you too, Ferris."

As the woman turned around, Felix could only admire her beauty. Her long green untied hair that added to her charms dangled around her shoulders. Already changed, she was ready to go out.

"I hope you had a good nyight sleep, Crusch-sama", Felix said in a jubilant voice.

Crusch smiled at him, the smile being a tired one. Taking a huff, she looked down.

"I would be lying if I said I had a peaceful sleep", she said, while crossing her arms with a mild tremble.

Looking up at the cat, she continued, "I don't think anyone among us will be able to have a peaceful sleep with what we have seen till now."

"E-eh", Felix tried to reply, the happiness in his voice fading away.

"But I had a good sleep crusch sa-"

"Ferris, the wind of untruth is blowing from you", Crusch said, giving him a grim look.

"H-huh"

Her gloomy look turned into a soft smile. Walking up to him, Crusch gave Felix a pat on the head.

"It's alright Felix. You can be true to your feelings", she said, as the country's best healer broke into small sobs.

Removing her hand from her head, she went to pick up her sword kept on the corner. Taking it in her hand, she said "Have a glass of water Felix. I'm going out. Once you have calmed down, come behind. I want to try practising my sword today. It has been day's since I have held it in my hands like this."

As his sobs calmed down, he looked upto her with a smile again.

"Yes, Crusch-sama."

She returned the smile and then opened the gate of her door-

* * *

"He looks really peaceful, doesn't he", Otto said with a smile as he stood in front of him.

"Mmhmm, he really does. I hope this resting period would help him calm down, since he barely ever gets any rest", said Emilia, while looking at Subaru beside her.

"Have a good rest Natuski-san. You deserve it after all", the merchant said with smile, his tone being a sad one, as he walked up to take his own seat.

"Oye Otto, are ya havin' one 'f those cloth pieces, used t' clean hands?" a young lad roared, his voice sounded as if he was satisfied.

"Huh, do you mean a handkerch… WHAT THE HELL GARF!"

"Huh"

As the merchant looked at the beast boy, he saw something in his hands. Blood. They were covered with blood.

"Huh, you mean this. Hah, I just kicked someone's ass." He said with a proud smile.

"Garf, that's not something to be proud about", someone said as they smacked his head.

Realizing the voice, Garfiel turned around. It was a beautiful maid with blonde hair, a beast like him, carrying the same blood.

"Hey, stop sis, that hurt", he said, protecting his head with his hands.

"Huh, what should I do about you Garf. Here, take this handkerchief. Wash your hands first, then dry them with it", she said while crossing her arms.

"By the way, whom did you beat Garf?" Otto asked, worried that Garfiel might have caused some trouble.

"Ah, don't worry about that. I just went to practice my skills on that fucking clown", he said, giving Otto a thumbs up.

Hearing that, Fredrica wiped her tears.

"Garf you make me proud."

"Fredrica nee-sama, I want to beat him to", Petra pleaded, while sitting on Subaru's lap.

"GET OFF BETTY'S CONTRACTOR I SUPPOSE", Betty screamed, while trying to pull Petra down from Subaru's lap. It was her and only her seat after all.

"No Petra, young girls like you shouldn't talk like that", Fredrica scolded and made Petra pout.

"Ha ha ha ha… Stop, you all are so funny".

Emilia couldn't control her laughs. The others smiled upon looking at her. It's been a while since they had seen her laughing like this.

"You look happy, Emilia-san", Anastasia pointed, as she assumed her seat. She looked up to Emilia as a good competitor now, rather than a devil, after seeing her past and her actions in arc 4. But she also couldn't stop plotting against her, as she wanted the boy sleeping beside Emilia in her camp. She will keep him safe and with his other worldly knowledge, they would be on the top of the world. She will get him the recognition, the fame, that he deserves. The amount of money that she could make with his help would far exceed what the country's ruler has. And she would also love to listen to the stories of his world and spend some more time with him. Who knows she might even fall…

"Nah, it's just because of what I saw. I can't be interested in him out of everyone in the world. Money is what I love after all…" she whispered with a smile, while rubbing her scarf.

* * *

"Huh"

Reinhard suddenly felt something.

"AH, AH, AAAHH!"

It was the wind of untruth, coming from Anastasia.

"Huh, huh, huh…"

"Why was the wind of untruth blowing from her", he wondered.

THUMP.

"Huh, huh, huh…"

Reinhard turned back to what he was looking at.

"Hey Reinhard, you can give back my sword now", Julius said, tired from punching something since the last ten minutes.

Reinhard looked at Julius and his bloody hands.

"I think you should clean your hand before that, Julius", he said.

"Huh, oh, you're right. My apologies for trying to hold the sword with such disgusting blood in my hands", he said, walking away to wash his hands.

Reinhard looked back to where Julius was standing. There was a clown lying on the floor. Jaw broken, teeth fallen out, legs twisted and torn hair. And beside him was a line of people waiting for their turn. Mimi, Wilhelm, Ricardo- the three of them were waiting for Reinhard and Julius to complete before they can relieve their hands. Mimi was playing around with her club. Seeing Julius go, she asked, "Hey, Rein-san, go ahead, it's your turn now".

"E-eh" Reinhard smiled, unable to think of any answer.

"NO-no please no!", Roswaal jumped at Mimi's legs, pleading for his life.

"Anyone but the sword saint!"

He was on the verge of crying. He knew what a single hit from the sword saint meant.

"Ah, don't worry. I am not going to hit you. I think you have already been beaten enough. But you are under arrest for all the crimes that you have committed. "

"Huh… that's… a relief…" Roswaal calmed down.

"In that case, grandfather can take my place", Reinhard smiled.

"Huh...?"

"Yes, I need to go and see if Felt-sama is ready or not, and I'll return Julius' sword on the way."

Turning towards the line he smiled.

"Don't kill him", Reinhard said as he walked away.

Wilhelm stepped out of the line and stood in front of the margrave.

"You did wrong with the young lad. Repent for your sins now" he said, holding Roswaal by the collar, the bare strength of Wilhelm's grip crushing his bones.

"Wil-san"

Wilhelm recognized the voice and looked behind. His mistress and her attendant where coming. Immediately he left Roswaal's collar which made him fall down on the ground.

"I apologize for the behaviour I just presented in front of you, Crusch-sama", said Wilhelm, while bowing in front of his lady.

"You don't have to, Wilhelm-san. I see nothing wrong happening here", she said and looked at Roswaal with a glare.

"In fact, I would love to join this group, and do a bit sword training today."

"Huh…" were was the only thing that left Roswaal's mouth, as he saw Crusch approaching him with an unsheathed sword in her hand.

"Please Crusch-sama, I'll be more than happy if you take my place to practice your sword play", Wilhelm bowed.

"Thank you, Wilhelm-san. My hand where itching to grab a sword after so long", she said while grabbing her sword with both hands.

"Hey miss, no fair. I have been standing in this line for too long you know", Mimi shouted at Crusch.

Before Crusch could reply, Ricardo stepped in.

"Hush, little one, the lady is just stepping instead of Reinhard. We still have to wait you know. Have more patience", he said, while smiling. He patted Mimi's head who was pouting so much, her face looked like a balloon.

Crusch smiled looking at both the demi-humans. The viewings had made her think about what Emilia has declared in the castle. If she becomes the ruler, she will also try to bring equality in the country. Maybe, that would make Subaru like her more too…

"Ah yes, that reminds me", saying that she pulled the sword out of the sheath. It was a wooden one, which had been made by the warden for her so that she could practice her swords skills in free time.

Holding it with both hands, she gave Roswaal a smile.

THUMP

* * *

"Let me go Rem, please", she pleaded.

"No sister, they'll be upset at you too", she insisted.

Ram was struggling to run up to her master and protect him and Rem was struggling in keeping her at one place. She had thought about tying up Ram with her morning star, but that would be disrespectful, and she has no right to be disrespectful with her amazing sister. So, she was trying to stop her from going up to Roswaal by hugging her from behind. Petra and Fredrica were stopping her by pulling her hands, and Otto and Garfiel were too scared to step in. Otto had tried to talk with her, and let's just say he's grateful that he is still alive.

"Stop, Ram-sama!"

"LEAVE MY HAND"

With a gust of wind from her hand, both Fredrica and Petra were thrown back. The only one still grabbing her was her sister, grabbing her tight around the belly.

"Stop sis-"

"Stop right there, Ram."

The silver haired half elf stood in front of Ram, her demeanour preventing Ram from ignoring her order. Her gaze held authority and her voice held command.

"E-Emilia-sama"

Ram stopped struggling and bowed in front of her. She had already pledged loyalty to her once, and after the viewings of arc 4 if there was any person she respected after Roswaal, it was the lady in front of her.

"B-but, please look at the way they are treating Roswaal-sama. The way they are treating him… He might die if this continues."

"Ram, as you can see, Roswaal called this upon himself. He is only getting what he deserved."

"B-But-"

"Don't worry Ram, I still remember the promise we made in the sanctuary. Roswaal will not be killed." Then came a whisper which no one could hear, " _Not for now_."

Hearing that Roswaal's safety was assured, Ram stopped trying to go up to him, but her heart still broke as a scream from getting hit by a sword came out from the corner every now and then. But she is powerless here, so she just went to take her seat, supported by her sister.

While going to her place, she passed in front of a sleeping boy.

"You better be happy that I've been calm for so long, Barusu. If you had been alive, I would have surely killed you for causing so much trouble."

Saying that she huffed and sat on her chair.

* * *

"Huh… huh…"

Crusch was having fun beating the shit out of someone when suddenly she felt the wind of untruth blowing from somewhere.

" _What was that?"_ she thought and then looked in front of her. There was a body in front of her just on the verge of death, struggling to take a breath. A broken wooden sword was lying right beside the body. It was such a mess that no one could tell who the person was if they hadn't been there from the start.

Grabbing the person by his hair, she pulled him up with one hand.

"… l … gh…..ro…"

"I don't know if you can hear anymore but I'll still say it for one last time."

She took a breath.

"DON'T YOU DARE TO LAY A HAND ON HIM AGAIN."

The command was calm but filled with such a strong aura that it made everyone standing around tremble. Ricardo had already given up since anymore damage and the guy will be dead. Mimi had forgotten about hitting Roswaal and was playing with Petra. Wilhelm was preparing another sword just in case, and Felix was having fun seeing the clown suffer.

Being done with him, Crusch threw him back on the ground.

"Ferris, heal him now", she said with a disgusted look.

"Yes Crusch-sama", Felix said with a smile and put his hands on Roswaal's shoulders.

"…h..ee…ll….. ..AAA….AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Roswaal screamed so loud that Ricardo couldn't see anymore. He went back to his seat.

"AAAAAHHH….AAAAAHHHHH!"

"Stay put in one place, nyan", Felix struggled to keep him still. With the amount of damage Roswaal had sustained, Felix had to send blasts of mana in his body to heal him. He was not hurting Roswaal with the mana blasts at all… Definitely not.

As this continued, everyone where present at three different positions.

* * *

The Emilia camp and Anastasia camp had taken their seats.

* * *

The Crusch camp was almost done with torturing Roswaal.

* * *

Priscilla and Aldebran were yet to come out, and Reinhard had gone to bring Felt.

* * *

And then, then the screen made a voice...

* * *

**Umm…**

"Hey, it's saying something. Quiet, Quiet", Mimi and Petra whispered to the people sitting around them.

" _So, it's beginning_ ", Crusch thought with her hand on her chin.

"Ferris, wrap it up, we have to go back to our seats", she said to her knight, who was fixing Roswaal's face now.

"You… all… wi… pay for… aaaaaAAAAhhh"

"Hush now, nya. You can't give threats to someone when your life is dyangling in their hands you know", Felix said while continuing to heal Roswaal.

**Uhh… can you all come back to your seats please?**

"Felix, leave him now, let's go back", Crusch said and hurried back to her seat. She was sitting right behind Subaru, but she found that the seat beside him was empty since Rem was calming down Ram. She couldn't let such an opportunity go.

"Hey that's cheating", Anastasia pouted.

"What? I found it empty, so I took the seat so that I can hear the screen's voice more clearly. I sat here before. And this was Rem's seat after all. Rem, do you have any problem with me sitting here?" she asked turning to the blue haired oni.

"N-No, Crusch-sama. You can definitely sit in my place" Rem said with a smile. She was not mad at losing her seat beside her beloved… not at all.

The silver haired half elf was looking at Crusch and pouting. She did not like other ladies coming close to Subaru now. He was hers and she was his. Couldn't they get it from the events of arc four. And then they made fun off her. "Hmph"

Seeing all these women trying to pull her contractor from every side, Beatrice face palmed, scared for her contractor's safety.

**Alright, where are the others?**

"We're here", shouted Reinhard as he ran out of the room grabbing Felt's arm, after he had made her try twenty different dresses.

"Goddamit, Reinhard, you waste so much time!" shouted felt, as she ran up to her seat beside Emilia.

"I apologize for my drawbacks Felt-sama, but the next ruler of Lugunica must give the best impression, wherever she goes."

Felt huffed at that.

"Morning, Big sis", taking her seat, Felt gave Emilia a smile. She looked up to Emilia as a real sister after seeing her past.

"Good morning Felt" Emilia returned the same.

"Hey, guys did you noticed… The screen's voice sounds a bit different", Otto mused.

"Huh, really. I can't find any difference", said Garfiel, his mind too busy feeling that he might have to witness another death of his great captain.

Wilhelm and Felix quickly rushed back to their seat.

"I think everyone is here. We can continue now." Julius said to the screen.

**No… Priscilla and Al are still not here**

"We are here!" Al said as opened the gate and stood aside, making way for his princess.

As she walked out, someone could only awe at her beauty. A red dress from top to bottom, her orange hair tied into a bun, and her mouth hidden behind her ethnic fan. When she opened her eyes, the fiery look in them showed her determination which could break down the confidence of anyone standing in front of her.

As she climbed the stairs to take her seat followed by her servant, she saw someone tied up in the corner. An amusing thought ran through her mind as she lifted her leg…

THUMP

"Gaaaahhhh…"

The shoe hit Roswaal with such a speed, the impact felt like his skull got shattered.

"ALDEBRAN. Go, fetch", she ordered with a smile behind the fan.

"Yes, Princess", saying that, Aldebran ducked down and stood both with his legs and single hand. He ran like a dog up to Roswaal and took the show in his hand.

As he turned around to run down, his foot kicked Roswaal in the face sending him back flying.

"Here you go, Princess" Al said, as he made her wear the shoe.

"Good. You have been a good dog. I'll allow you to live to see another day", saying that, she took her seat. Al took his seat right beside her too.

Everyone was giggling at the way they treated Roswaal while trying to listen to the screen.

**Alright, everyone's here… now,,,**

"Umm, screen-san?" the elf's voice chimed.

**YES**

"Uh… you sound different today."

**Oh, that's because I'm not the previous guy who was making you watch Subaru's past, I'm temporarily here in his place, since he is busy writing futa stuff.**

"What's a Futa?" Julius asked Ricardo.

"Sounds like something edible", Reinhard turned back to answer him.

"Do we add mayonnaise over it too?" Garfiel asked Otto.

"How do I know?"

Emilia was thinking in her mind, "Futa? I don't know what it is but it has a nice ring to it. Hehe." (Aww, you innocent girl)

**Wait what! No..No.. this is so wrong.**

"Hey you, screen" Ram called out.

**YES**

"As far as I can remember, after the sanctuary, we never had any major events where Barusu could have died. So, what are we going to do now?"

As much as the way Ram talked about Subaru's death hurt the Emilia camp, they were in agreement that nothing had happened for one year after the Sanctuary event which could have led to Subaru's death.

**HAH… Don't worry about that. There's still much to see. You'll be seeing the 'if' stories next, if I'm not wrong.**

" 'If' stories?" mused Anastasia.

"It has sure got a weird ring to it", Crusch followed.

Meanwhile the Vollachian princess got what the screen meant and smirked behind her fan. This is going to be fun.

Someone else too got the meaning and was smirking. "Finally… Something good to see." he said, but no one was able to hear his voice since he was in the far corner.

"Umm, what are the 'if' stories, new screen-san?", Petra asked.

**The 'if' stories are different realities showing a different present for Subaru.**

Many gulped. This basically sounded like what Subaru had seen in the second trial, and boy if that was scary.

**Yes, you all are thinking correct. This is just like the trial except here you will see Subaru going along the path of a different sin in each story.**

"Huh", sounded in unison.

**Throughout his time spent in Lugunica, Subaru had to make different choices at different points. Not to mention, his return by death had altered reality a lot. And the good thing is that all the decisions that he had taken up until now were correct.**

Many smiled at that.

"Of course, what else did you expected from him. He's Betty's Subaru after all."

"Yes, Captain's the best."

**The 'if' stories will show you different realities, where Subaru strayed to another path and went down a sinful road.**

"Alright, this sounds scary", Fredrica conveyed her opinion on the matter.

"What? No! This sounds so fun. It will be a good analysis at what could go wrong, and we might also get info on things that we never had before." Anastasia contradicted.

Julius nodded in agreement with his lady.

**The 'if' stories follow the paths of the 7 sins. Let me give you a brief on when each of them occurred.**

The audience sat straight and brought their complete attention to the screen's voice.

**Pride if: What would have happened if Subaru never called for Reinhard's help to fight the three goons and went to do everything on his own.**

"That's… sad." Reinhard felt sad that Subaru didn't take his help.

"Wait. Then how did he defeat Elsa?" Felt questioned.

"With his fists, of course. He is the strongest after all", answered Garfiel.

"Umm, Garf, as much I would like to agree with you, I don't think Natsuki-san can do anything to defeat Elsa." said Otto, and then received a smack on his head from Garfiel.

Emilia didn't like this reality. She hated it when Subaru tried to do everything on his own. He's such a dunderhead sometimes. She'll show him that she is reliable, and that he can ask her for help anytime he wants.

"I wonder how this would turn out, nya" Felix voiced his thoughts. (Oh boy, trust me you don't want to know)

**Next**

**Wrath if: What would have happened if Subaru never jumped of the cliff after being chased by Ram, and ran away from the mansion instead.**

"Ghk" was a voice that the entire Emilia camp made. Ram felt more guilty now. If Subaru would have run away that day, her sister would have never seen the light of another day.

Rem felt sad that Subaru left but she didn't disagree with his decision. She deserved dying after what she did to him, and no one was treating him any better. She just hoped that Subaru would have gotten a better life in that reality.

"Subaru left us…" Petra couldn't believe it.

"Can you blame him. His mind was literally getting destroyed there." Otto said in a sad tone.

Emilia's eyes had already started to tear up and so had Beatrice's. It was because of their incompetence that the possibility of such a harsh reality had to exist in the first place. They couldn't think what they would have done if Subaru would have left them.

"Hmm, I hope he met me in this reality. We sure would have reached the top of the world with his knowledge." Anastasia smiled.

Crusch and Priscilla glared at her but they were also thinking if Subaru had joined them instead.

" _Subaru joining us… That would not have been bad. He would have been a pain, but I would have surely taught him the code of a knight_ ", Julius thought.

**Sloth if: What would have happened if Rem took Subaru's hand and they would have escaped from Lugunica to some other country.**

Most of the people present there gulped at that. Subaru running away at that point would have meant the Crusch camp getting annihilated by the whale and Emilia camp getting destroyed by sloth. And also, Emilia dying at that point meant puck taking his beast form. This reality made everyone shiver except three people.

Two of them were finding these realities amusing.

And one…

"YES! LET'S SEE THIS ONE! PLEASE!" Rem stood up from her seat and shouted at the top of her lungs. This was like a dream come true for her. She couldn't let this opportunity go. The others were astonished by how Rem acted suddenly since she never showed such a behaviour.

"NO." Emilia and Ram also shouted in unison. Ram couldn't see her sister with filth and Emilia couldn't see her Subaru with someone else.

**Greed if: What would have happened if Subaru had formed a contract with Echidna in the sanctuary.**

Among all the scared and disgusted faces that the people made, the two most noticeable were the screams of a clown and a spirit. One shouted "YES" with all his might, even though his voice was completely broken, and the other screamed "NO". She couldn't see her contractor forming a contract with someone else.

**And finally, the Envy if: What would have happened if you all never came here.**

This caught the attention of everyone, since this reality sounded like their own, minus their knowledge of return by death.

"What about gluttony and lust?" felt questioned.

Many ladies present in the room blushed at what lust might be.

**Umm… They are pretty hard to explain, so you'll know about them when you see them.**

"So, which one will we be seeing right now?" Wilhelm questioned.

This was something everyone wanted to know. All of these realities sounded scary, and they wanted to know what path their incompetence had made Subaru to take.

Someone else was being amused behind his helmet.

" _Pride if sounds interesting._ " he thought.

**The one you'll be watching right now is…**

Everyone took a gulp and prepared themselves.

Will it be pride?

Or possibly sloth.

Might be greed.

Or even wrath is possible.

What if… it's lust?!

**NONE OF THESE**

…

…

…

…

…

"HAAAAAAAAHHHHHH?" Most of them made the same noise.

"Then what was the use of telling us? This is such a tease." Felt huffed.

**Hey, hey wait. I never said you won't be seeing them. But they will be shown by your previous warden, not me.**

Some nodded, some thought what was the new warden's here for.

**I'm here to show you something which happened during the time span of the last year.**

"?"

**An adventure of the five knight's that their mistresses are unaware of.**

**You all looked too depressed so I thought about showing you something else for a change.**

"Huh, what's this Julius-kun?" Anastasia looked at Julius with a raised eyebrow.

"I-I don't know milady… I don't remember us going on any such mission." Julius sweated not getting when did he went on such a mission with the other four.

"Is that true Rein?" Felt questioned.

"Yes Felt-sama. I don't remember being the part of any such legendary expedition either." Reinhard replied.

"Wait don't tell me it's that nyight!" Felix exclaimed.

"Do you know what he is talking about Ferris?" Crusch looked back and questioned.

"I think I might have a fyaint idea Crusch-sama." Felix said.

"Oh, right I get it too. Don't you remember pal? He's referring to that night." Aldebran said and got a kick on his face.

"ALDEBRAN YOU CUR! You have started to hide stuff from me now?" the princess raged.

"No princess… You got that wrong… I thought you won't be interested in knowing it", he said from under her shoe.

"Now stay there for a while", she said in an angry tone.

Meanwhile Julius and Reinhard remembered that day and started giggling, while Felix jumped under his seat, not wanting to see that horrific night again.

"This sounds fun." Garfiel jumped.

Emilia looked around. Looks like it's not only her knight who hides stuff from her.

She gave his cheek a pinch.

"Anastasia-sama, you'll finally be witnessing Natsumi Schwartz in all her glory." Julius said while smirking.

"WHOAAAAA", was the sound made by many.

"This sounds fun. Let's go." Felt was happy that they won't be seeing depressing stuff this time. Or at least she hoped so.

**…GHSS…**

"Looks like it starting!" Tivey exclaimed.

They all leaned a bit on their seats with excitement, as the show started.

* * *

**Alright huff, I'm excited for the next chapter. Hope you are too. Can't confirm when will the next one come, but I'll try to do it quick. See you in the next one, comment how this felt. :)**


End file.
